My Girl is Mine
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: For Hanji s birthday 05th september! Happy birthday Hanji Zoe! Snk Junior spin off story. Going to school, fighting against titans, having club meetings, being a member in a popular band and now even suffering from jealousy. Yes Levi Ackerman had a lot to deal with. But on Hanji s birthday he decided he had to change something.


I was only able to create this story because one of my dear friends Elisabeth gave me the idea sending me the song My girl is Mine from Sunrise Avenue.

So if you are wondering what song Levi is singing in this fic it´s this song and I highly recommened to listen to it while reading this fic.

The story is dedicated to Hanji´s birthday 05th sepember and my friend. Hope you like it too.

* * *

"Lev~iii what are you doing~?"

That cheerful voice right in the early morning. Knowing what was about to happen 3rd year Levi Ackerman closed his notebook he was writting in just frequently and this just in time until two arms flung around him from behind choking him backwarts back into his chair.

"Shitty glasses I see you did manage to be not late for once." he tried to sound annoyed, not even bothering to remove her arms around his body which continued resting on him. In a more confortable way thankfully.

"But only barely. Why did you leave me behind and didn't wake me up!? I'm lucky our teacher Mr. Keith is always late." Hanji pouted moving away from him, her eyes fixated on the notebook now. But as she tried to take it and take a peek inside Levi put his hand over it with no intention showing to remove it anytime soon again.

"Don't blame me for your deaf ears. I rang your doorbell multiply times, knocked against your fucking door even. Any more force against it and I would have broken it."

"Why didn't you do this for example?"

"And where would you live then until your apartment door is fixed? Not to forget you wouldn't have the money to repair it to begin with" he snorted.

"I called your phone three times if you after all this still sleeps like a rock it's not my problem. And don't touch my stuff without permission."

Hanji huffed but as she was about to argue back the teacher Mr. Keith finally came inside and she had to go to her seat on the left next to Levi, class was about to start.

* * *

"So how far are you? You have not many days left until the event if you plan to really do this" Mike asked him during lunchbreak as they were standing on top of the school roof in a dark corner to be able to talk in private.

"Tch. I'll manage. So Hanji still doesn't know?"

"She still thinks you're writing just the lyric to the new song we have which we'll perform at the event." Mike assured him giving his shoulder a pat. "Still that we would need to perform as No Name even if there wasn't a band battle against titans and the fearful after event to join"

"It was all Erwins idea for the plan. If Erwin says we have to we have to now. I trust into his desicions"

* * *

Lunchbreak was over and Levi was about to return inside the school building as his eyes spotted her, Hanji was standing next to someone talking enthusiastically with him and thanked him he guessed by the way she was moving. But who was that tall guy next to her? And why would she need to thank him?

He froze as Hanji spotted him despite the bushes between them waving torwarts him than at the blond and run up to Levi smiling brightly while shoving her last bite of anpan bread into her mouth.

"Did you want something from me?"

"I just run into you by coincidence. Oi, Hanji who was that guy?"he hoped he didn't sounded as desperate to know as he felt.

"Hm? Ohh that was one of my biology club members. He's a 2nd year. His name is Moblit."

"And what did he want?" He asked again.

"Moblit? You see since I was in such a hurry I had no time to make me something to eat and I forgot to take lunch money with me. Moblit was so kind to buy me something. He even told me I musn't give him his money back it would be a present."

"I see"

* * *

The next day started with Levi accomplishing simply nothing.

Well not nothing but nothing regarding the blank pages in his notebook he had to fill with lyrics for their fitting song.

Besides that he wasn't able to sleep one bit because of stupid throughts not leaving his mind regarding Hanji and that errand guy.

During a short break Levi walked up to Hanji's desk placing a in a napkin wrapped box on her desk.

Confused Hanji looked up at him. "Levi what's this?"

"A bento box. What else would it be? You forgot to make anything again didn't you? And as far as I know I bet you're broke again."

He didn't even needed an answer from her as she rubbed the back of her head with one of hands grinning sheepishly up into hi face.

"You know me too well shorty."

"Unfortunatly I do" he sighed.

"Thank you Levi this saves me a lot of money" she happily took his lunch to put it in her bag for later while on Levi's face a small smile almost creeped up onto his face.

* * *

The day continued pretty uneventful. Between breaks Levi tried to come up with some lyrics but whatever he wrote on paper was soon after crossed out again. After school they had club meeting first Survey corps club and afterwarts a even more secret bandclub meeting. Even if they were no real band they had to play music and practice once in a while.

"That was a nice band practice. I think we get even better maybe we should turn No name into a real band and-"

"No thank you shitty glasses. I'm not doing this for fun"

"I figured" hanji chuckled. There was more she wanted to say but Suddenly her phone rang. "Lev- ah sorry that's probably Moblit." she quickly said as she disappeared walking up to her bag she had tossed in a corner in the room missing Levi's confused expression. He watched her from the corner of his eyes while tidying up the place. She was talking pretty long he throught.

It took a while longer until she hung up amd came back.

"Sorry about that Moblit wouldn't stop talking over our club experiment we with my other 3club members did since yesterday. You want to know? You see we tested something out with Sawney and Bean our two mouses and-"

"No thank you. Not now shitty glasses. This time Levi was the one interrupting her. "Has he your number since always? I don't remember he ever called you"

"Oh no he got it yesterday. You see since I'm so bad with waking up he insisted to help me not being always late for school wanting to call me in the morning as many times as needed until I would get up. He's a really kind. Besides last time you sounded really bothered by it so I didn't wanted to bother you with waking me up anymore" Hanji answered before putting her bag on her shoulder ready to go.

"Yeah..." Was all Levi managed to say watching her go.

At this moment he released he had to change something or his plan with his song would end up being a failure before the event would even be. At least now he got a vague idea what he would write for lyrics smirking to himself getting ready to leave too. He would have much to do until then.

* * *

The next morning was anything else Hanji was expecting. Something or rather someone was harshly pulling her covers away from her letting the cold air hit her body.

"Oi, Hanji get up already. Today you won't be late for school."

Squinting her eyes together Hanji tried to make out the short figure standing next to her

"Levi is that you?" She asked while she searched for her glasses, stopping as Levi picked them up from her small desk in her small apartment room handing them over to her. As she put them on she indeed saw a Levi. "Thanks... Why were they on my desk so far away..."

"I cleaned them before I woke you up. How can you look out of these as dirty as they were shitty glasses?"

"Cleanfreak" she snorted about to stand up as she froze on the spot with wide eyes.

Wait. Wait a moment. Why was Levi here!? It's her apartment room right? He isn't supposed to be here.

"Levi... Uhm what are you doing here...? How did you come inside...?" She looked at her apartment door which was still in one place. "You didn't break it down but then how?"

"I climbed in from your balcony. It was easy to jump over from mine. Really you should lock your balcony door too you idiot or a thief will eventually come in.

"Hmmm like you for example?"

"I wouldn't rob you out knowing you have nothing much. Here your bag. Your lunch is already done. Get into the bathroom get ready so we can go" Levi muttered leaving Hanji confused, surprised to herself.

The day continued almost normal after this weird beginning despite the fact Levi walked with her to school, they ate lunch together and overall were more together than usual. In the end they had band practice and while Hanji went home earlier Levi stayed behind with Mike. He had called him yesterday already because of a few secret requests he asked Mike already few days ago.

"So Levi you said your finish with your lyrics?"

"Yes. Here." Levi pulled his notebook out tossing it to Mike. "And I swear if you laugh I'm going to kill you"

Raising a eyebrow Mike took the notebook from the table and read. A smirk spreading over his face the more he read.

"And?" Levi asked annoyed at some point.

"I think that's a very good song and your requested item arrived like I told your yesterday too. I guess now we got everything ready." Mike said looking at the calender. One more day until the important day."

* * *

The day came faster than everyone was thinking it would be. The three went into the backstage area to get changed. Outside the whole 1-3rd years were waiting eargier to hear their favorite band perform for them in a special small concert.

"I still don't quite understand why we have to perform today. There are no titans around at the moment on campus and on my birthday?" Hanji was a bit upset. Her day so far was rather busy, too busy for her birthday in her eyes. She wished to spend the day for herself not go to school on a saturday and perform with Levi and Mike as No Name.

"There's no changing it now Hanji. Let's get changed and get it over with." Levi muttered putting on the bandages on his face.

"Levi is right. And hey don't look like this it's your birthday. A lot if people already wished you a happy birthday including us, right?" Mike patted her on the shoulder before going in the changing room. His words gave her a small smile.

They performed their songs like usual until the last song was about to come. Hanji wanted to announce it as Levi grabbed her microphone away.

"For our last song we did some changes. It will be not the song my partner here wanted to announce"

"Eh what? What is going on?"

Mike suddenly walked up to her and handed her a box smiling knowingly. What were those two planning?

"We will have a short break now since one of our bandmembers will quickly have to change clothes now."

As soon as he said this Hanji got pulled down the stage from two persons wearing suits and bandages just like them. Hanji knew them those were Nanaba and Nifa. Down the stairs was Erwin who lead them backstage seeming to know what's going on as well. It seemed like everyone seemed to know except Hanji herself.

"Wait, wait Erwin what is going on?"

"That's a secret for the birthday girl" was everything Erwin said.

Slowly Hanji understood. This concert, the specific date, no titans, everything was set up for her birthday but why? And from who!?

She got pushed into the dressing room along with the package from earlier. So she was supposed to open this now and get changed Hanji guessed.

In the meanwhile Levi was already pacing around getting from minute to minute more nervous. He hoped Hanji liked what clothes he prepared for her with the help of Mike and Nanaba. In fact it was Nanaba's and Nifa's idea to do this. Both woman forced him to pick out some clothes they made themselves. They were both sewing as their hobby and were very skilled. Mike and Erwin were the two who helped him setting up the plan with the concert.

The moment Levi heard clacking footsteps coming closer he snapped out of his throughts, turning around just in time to see Hanji who was getting lead by Nanaba and Nifa. It would be a shame should she slip with the gorcerious black shoulder free long dress she was wearing at the moment. Her hair was open now making her look very feminie and beautiful.

"We did good, right?" Nanaba smirked taking the bandages from her face to see better.

Hanji on the other hand was still utterly clueless. "Ok, guys I´m still confused. What will happen now. Why did I have to change? And into this."

"We´ll go up the stage now and finish the last song. Come give me your hand." Levi held out his hand for her to take.

"But Levi what is the last song even? I don´t know it, I don´t know the lyric. How am I supposed to sing with you!?"

"It´s the same melody like we practiced. You just got different lyrics and a different title." He took her hand leading her up the stage stairs. "And don´t worry you´ll not sing this time only play. I´m singing this solo."

Hanji could hear their fanclub chanting "No Name" already from far but as she was up the stage the voices died down for a short moment. To see her in a dress must have hit them hard, The suit hid her gender always up until now. Some boys were even blushing. This was a effect she usually didn´t had on guys either Hanji noted.

Moments later loud cheers and clapping echoed through the whole area. Some were whistling. It made even Hanji blush. Levi took the microphone in the meanwhile again.

"Ok, guys keep it down you pigs." He send them out a glare. None of his fans were minding it or his harsh tone. In fact they loved him for this. "This will be our last song. So listen well and burn it into your damn minds"

Levi looked to his left to Hanji and to the back to Mike and nodded as they started playing.

As soon as the first words left Levi´s mouth Hanji loved the song. She always loved to listen to his singing voice but to hear him sing a song all alone was even better. He was pacing around the stage while singing and oddly enough enough around her a lot too.

No, no, no it couldn´t be. He couldn´t sing over her telling pretty much everyone she belonged to him? But this was for her birthday, right? And why would he write a song calling it "My Girl is Mine" she felt her cheeks heating up the more she was thinking over it. It made sense. His strange behaviour the last few days. It all started with his questions over Moblit. Could it be he was jealous? He took always care of her a lot... she was never thinking it could go beyond of friends even if she might have developed feelings for him since a while now.

It became like a eternity until the song was finally over and the concert was over and they could leave the stage. Levi was the first to get down while she was behind him. She didn´t even notice at first as Mike didn´t followed them the same way down.

She bit her lip still feeling a bit nervious but she had to know now. Even now when he almost iggnored her and didn´t bat much of an eye on her.

"Levi you wrote me this song, right? I bet the whole concert was all a set up for this song. Was this all your idea?" Hanji giggled approaching him carefully, following him down backstage with half on bandages over her eyes to be able to see at least with one same as Levi himself now.

"Damn right. And I meant every word in it." He pulled her into their backstage changing room pressing her against the nearest wall. "Happy birthday shitty glasses. I said it already many times now. Be my girl already" And with those words Levi crashed his lips against hers giving Hanji her second birthday present which she accepted as well being more than pleased.

She wondered if she should tell Levi now that his jealous love declaration to keep guys away from her had no meaning. Since no one knew the true identy of No Name. Better not. She wouldn´t want to hurt his ego. At least not now. Hanji would let him be satisfied and happy for now if it means receiving more of such good kisses.


End file.
